findin the courage to love:jeff hardy love story
by ikiana113
Summary: this is about a young girl who is afraid of men due to her troubbled past, but she soons finds love in that form of jeff hardy. but, then a mysterious man from her past comes back to haunt her. can she make it through the life with a wrester?
1. info

name:lana nameski  
age:26  
looks:long blonde hair with blue tips, light green eyes, skinny(110), long finger nails(usually blue or white)  
clothes:likes sleeveless shirts, shorts, blue jeans, cowboy boots  
personallity:loves animals(hates bugs), very nice, loves the color blue(put pink near me and you'll die!), hates people who act like they're all that and a bag of chips, loves fruit, not afriad to say it like it is, does not like hieghts or fire, likes wrestling.

past: i was 15 and at my brother sirurs's house. he was 25 at the time. me and my sister kalley(10) were there with my mom and dad. kalley had on a blue blouse and a blue skirt. her hair was short and red, while mine was up in a pony-tail. i wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. i smiled as me and kalley went downstairs to the basement. we were looking for our presents that sirus said we had down here. i looked around, but found nothing.  
"lana?"  
"hmmm?"  
"when will mom and dad come? i know that they should be back soon right?"  
"yeah, they just went to the store while we were outside playing. srus said they'll be back soon."  
i smlied at her as she continued looking. i walked over to the door of a small closet that was down here. iopened it up, but jumped when i heard kalley scream.  
"kalley! what's wrong?"  
i ran over to the other end of the basement. she was standing at a door to another closet. i walked behind her to see what was wrong.  
"kalley?"  
i froze when i saw them. mom and dad. mom was hanging from the celing, dad was laying on the ground with a knife sticking out of his back. blood pooled out all over the floor. i grabbed kalley and went to run when sirus stopped us.  
"what's wrong?"  
"sirus! mom and dad are-"  
"dead?"  
i looked at him like he was insane.  
*he knows?*  
he laughed evily as two men grabbed us. we were then thrown into a wall. kalley hit her head and passed out. sirus picked her up and put her in a room. i was dragged into the same room. sirus then shut a door and locked us in there. for 2 weeks we were stuck in there. after that period, sirus came in. he was accompanied by the same two men who attacked us. they went over to kalley and hot on top of her. i heard her scream to stop, but they didn't . they then moved to me and did the same. rape. then, they light kalley on fire. she died that night. i was left with her body for months. i had to deal with the smell, the regreat, and the fear of them. everynight from then on, on of them came in and toruchered me, one way or another, for 10 months, until a cop did a rutine inspection and found me. ever since, i've been living with my best friend in pheonix,ar. we have been living there for about 10 years now, and i have almost forgot(as best i could) about those nights. but, no matter what i do, i am still afraid of men, no matter how nice they are to me.


	2. Chapter 1

prestent day

"lanan?"  
"yeah?"  
"where are my shoes?"  
"look under the bed."  
"did."  
"closet."  
"ckeck."  
"basement."  
there was a silence. i heard footsteps run from the upstairs down to my room. i looked and saw my best friend jenna stairing at me. she had long black hair with hot pink highlights. she was wearing a light green t-shirt and black pants. i was wearing a white-sleeveless with blue jeans. she was looking fo her shoes, which she jaust about almost alway looses. i sighed and walked out of my room, through the small kitchen, to the basement door, jenna was right behind me. i walked down and found a pair of white high heels sitting on the drier. i looked behind me at jenna who was smiling happily at me. or maybe it was her shoes. either way, i walked back up to my room to finish getting ready. some how, jenna convinsed me to go to a wrestling show tonight with her. she was so excited when she got the tickets that i couldn't say no to her. so, here i am, going to a show with her. i'll admit, i know some wrestler's but not alot. i only know the big show and mvp i think his name is. oh well.  
"ready?"  
i looked at her. she was so excited. i smiled at her.  
"yeah. lets go."  
we walked out to the car and drove off. when we got there, i was stunned. the amount of people here was amazing!  
"and we got front row how?"  
she just shrugged. i followed her to our seats. about halfway through the show, i started to get boared. there wasn't anything really goning on. the crowed was booing this man named edge for some odd reason or another. i wasn't really paying much attention until this one music went off. the crowed went wild. i reconized the sound almost immidiatly. it was No More Words, one of my favorite songs. i started to sing along. that is until i saw him. he had short-long hair, multicolored, wore black, and was over all cute. i shook my head when i thought this.  
"jeff hardy!"  
the crowed went nuts. he came over to our side after clapping hands with almost a million fans. he stopped when he saw me.  
"hi."  
i smiled and nodded my head at him. he had a southern accent that was cute and it fit him well. he reached out his hand for me. i shook it, then he was off. jenna punche me in my shoulder. i looked at her for a moment.  
"girl, you just shook hands with jeff hardy!"  
"yeah so?"  
she gave me a look of what is wrong with you? i turned back and watched the show. things were getting intresting, especially when edge tried to hit jeff, but jeff ducked and hit edge instead. edge was down. jeff jumped out of the ring and came over to us again. he smiled at me. i smiled back. then, as if out of nowhere, edge came and hit jeff, throwing him over the rails into the crowed. he landed right infront of me. i screamed a little, but quickly regained my composure. jeff got up and attacked edge who was now in the crowed also. i was watching while tring to back up at the same time. it didn't work. edge threw a punch at jeff, but missed. and instead of stopping, hit me right in my cheek. i fell back onto my butt. i closed my eyes as i fell.  
"lana! are you alright?"  
i looked up at jenna. jeff and edge were looking at me, thn, edge whispered something to jeff, then ran out to the back. jeff came over to me and helped me up. "  
"you alright?"  
"yeah."  
"i rubbed my cheeck lightly. i squinted when i hit a sore spot.  
"come on with me to the back. there's a medic there."  
i looked at jenna.  
"she can come too."  
"i'm fine. i just OUCH!"  
i hit that spot again. jeff and jenna both helped me over the rails and to the back. i saw a lot of people looking at me. then, edge came with another man. he was tall and had black hair. he was wearing a siut.  
"are you alright?"  
"i hit her pritty good. i am so sorry miss-"  
"lana. and, it's okay. i'll just be sore for a while."  
"well, lana, i am vince mcman. i would like you to stay here and meet all of us. it's the least i could do."  
"thank you. we will."  
i smiled at jenna. she smiled back at me. we stayed for the entire show. i got to know everyone there. they were all so nice. jeff and matt were the nicest. we talked about diffrent singers and groups. it was amazing how much we had in common. we talked for about 5 hours, until it was time to leave. jeff grabbed my arm.  
"would you like to come back here tomarrow and meet the rest of us?"  
i looked at jenna. she nodded her head.  
"we would love to."  
they all smiled at us, then said good-bey. the whole ride home jenna kept asking me questions about jeff. i ignored her about ahlf way into the conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

next day

me and jenna went to the studio the time vince said to come back at,11 in the morning. we got there to a shock. ray meysterio was waiting for us. we walked up to him and he gave us a hug. john cena came out and smiled at us.  
"how are you girls?"  
"fine. you?"  
"good."  
we walked into the back to where the guys were practicing. i watched for a while until jeff came over to me.  
"hey there!"  
"hi."  
i smiled at him sweetly. we started talking about diffrent things.  
"so, you like wrestling?"  
"honestly, i'm not that into it."  
"no?"  
"nope. jenna is though. she loves it. she got tickets yesterday and begged me to go, so, here i am."  
we both laughed a little until jenna came over to us. she was smiling brightly.  
"hi guys!"  
"hey jenna!"  
"what's up?"  
she looked shocked. i staired at her for a minute.  
"you okay?"  
"y-yeah. he just said hi to me!"  
i sighed as i watched her. i shook my head at her. a fan she was. me and jeff continued talking until it was time for the show to start. i was kind of sad that we had to leave.  
"bey guys. good luck!"  
"where are you going?"  
i looked at jeff and matt. they gave us puppy dog eyes.  
"what?"  
"can't you stay?"  
i looked at jenna. she nodded her head. i looked back at the guys.  
"i guess we can stay for a while."  
"yes!"  
jeff and matt both ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. ray and john and kane all joined in.  
"can't breathe! need oxigen! lungs breaking!"  
they laughed and let me go. jeff though kept his hand on my waist. we both blushed when jenna oohed us and everyone looked. he let me go and we both turned around. we waited for them to come back. it was strange, i felt strangly happy and safe with this man that i just met yesterday. afetr a heavy match, jeff came back to us. we started talking again for a long time, until midnight.

ff 1 year

vince let me and jenna come back everyday after that. we got front row seats and backsatge passes. one day, we're there and jeff comes by me.  
"jenna, can i steal lana for a quick minute?"  
"sure. don't keep her though."  
"awww come on!"  
i laughed at him. he took me back to the parking lot outside.  
"what's up?"  
he started to blush. i looked at him and smiled.  
"you know, we've known eachother for about a year now. and well, i was woundering, would you like to go out on a date with me?"  
i was speechless for a moment. i smiled at him.  
"of coures!"  
he smiled at me, then gave me a hug.


	4. the date!

i had taken a shower and put on my clothes in a hurry. it was 5 and jeff was going to be here at 5:30! i put on a white tank top and blue jeans. i grabbed my sneakers and put them on. i put on some white eye shadow and a little bit of clear lpi gloss. i put my hair up in a pony-tail.  
"lana! he's here!"  
"crap!"  
i ran to my room and put my stuff in my room. i walked out to the front room to see jeff.  
"ready?"  
"yep. where are we going?"  
"you'll see."  
i smiled at him. i hugged jenna and walked out with him to his car. all the way there we talked about our families.  
"i would love to meet them, your family."  
i looked down and staired at my hands. he looked at me for a minute.  
"are you alright?"  
i shook my head.  
"yeah. just thinking. anyway, where are we going?"  
"a roller rink."  
"a what?"  
"yeah. you know how to skate?"  
"a little. i'm no good though."  
he looked at me and smiled. we got there and i looked like a dork. there were people stairing at us like we were from the planet z081! i kept my head down as we walked in. jeff got us some skates and a locker. as soon as we got them on, a slow song played. it was couples dance. jeff smiled at me and held out his hand.  
"come on. you are my date."  
i smiled and took his hand. we skated like that for a while, way past the slow songs. after an hour or two, we left. he took me to a resturant. we went in and sat down. i only got a root beer, he got a salad. we started talking again about nothing inparticular. we finally went home after a while. he walked me up to the door.  
"i had a great time. thank you jeff."  
"i did too. and, your welcome."  
i smiled at him and tiptoed to his hieght and kissed his cheeck. he blushed and kissed my lips. just then jenna opened the door.  
"oohhhh lala! what do we have here?"  
after that, we were together.


End file.
